story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nichika Hanazono
(Noelle Adler in English version) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake "sequel" Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Pop type idol using lime green theme colour and Kawaii Animals as her primary brand. Her alter ego is Freesia Liechtenstein (フリージア・リヒテンシュタイン Furīshia Rihitenshutain). Nichika has long blonde hair with her bangs partially tucked behind her forelocks, and caramel-coloured eyes. She always wears a dark brown cowboy hat and can't be seen without it, not even during her performance! She also wears a pair of red mushroom earrings. For spring & summer, she wears a chartreuse dress with a green buttoned collar and stripe around the hem, paired with a brown leather vest, white socks with a black line inches from the top, and dark brown Mary Jane shoes. During autumn & winter, she wears a long sleeved dark green dress. Over this is a brown poncho adorned by an orange flower, and she wears dark brown winter boots. Nichika is very active and loves farming. Nichika seems to be laid-back, as she often talks about having fun during many of the episodes. Nichika loves all farm animals, but her favorite animals are horses, especially Twinkle that she talks about often. Nichika cares deeply about things that she really likes, but doesn't pay much attention to things that she dislikes. Nichika was born in Zürich, Switzerland. Her parents moved to Liechtenstein when she was young. She has dual nationality and would have been eligible to represent Germany, but chose to display the flag of Liechtenstein in her ID Card early on. Hanazono (花園): Hana (花) means flower and zono (園) means garden or orchard. Nichika (にちか) has no actual meaning when written in hiragana. However, the closest kanji is 二千花 which roughly translated as "Two Hundred Flowers". Shiori Yumehara: Unlike her relationship with the other Germanic members, Nichika and Shiori don't seem to get along well. As of Season 3, Nichika and Shiori's relationship improves because they are in the same group together. Angela Sakuragi: Angela's best friend from their childhood who always watches over her. The two became idols together. Chieri Yamakawa: Fellow member of Germania 07. Under Angela's supervisor, Nichika helps Chieri in order to make her a very kind person. Paola Himeko: Fellow member of Germania 07. Nichika knows Paola since Season 1 second half where she greets Paola by saying "Pao". Mayuri Kaido: Fellow member of Germania 07. Although not much as she does with Angela, Nichika and Mayuri are shown to be good mates. The two, along with Angela and Chieri, gather together during a group work in Episode 142. Lillian Hirsch: Fellow member of Germania 07. Nichika and Lillian are sometimes together. Cacao: Not much is known about their relationship, but the two are shown to be friendly. Kirara Nijiiro: Both can be seen talking sometimes. Freja Bondevik: Freja thinks Nichika is too sociable, but obviously Freja never says it. *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Specialties: Farming and horseback riding *Hobby: Gardening *Kanimal Partner: A horse named Twinkle *In her report card, Ichihara usually writes "You're doing great!". *People's first impression of Nichika is 'adventurous' and 'charming'. *The first thing she does in the morning is taking a bath. *Although most of the time Nichika wears a cowboy hat, she took her hat off in FBwY Episode 80. *Unlike the other members of Germania 07, Nichika gets the least roles in the group and at one point, does not show up across several sketches. She is also the sub-vocalist. *In Life is Like Flowers, her voice actress is different, unlike the rest of the idol characters that keep their original actors/actress. However, her talking voice in LiLF sounds exactly the same as she did in Flowers Bloom with You. *Her weakness is red fruits, such as peach and strawberries. *One bad thing about Nichika: she pretty much likes herself as it is at the moment. *She is good at all school subjects except art. *Nichika has a fear of man due to being teased when younger, so her ideal type of a boy is never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl Category:Pop Idols Category:Germanic idols